Rin and Souta's Reunion
by Windrises
Summary: After avoiding Souta for two years Rin meets up with Souta by accident.


Note: If Her Flag Breaks is an anime that was done by the studio Hoods Entertainment and is based on a manga that was written by Toka Takei.

Rin Eiyuzaki had been through a lot in the previous years. When she was a little girl she became friends with a boy named Souta Hatate. Rin had a tomboy personality and would hide her long hair with a hat. Because of this Souta thought that Rin was a boy this whole time.

Souta eventually moved away and he and Rin lost contact with each other except for some occasional texting. Things changed after Rin happened to move too.

Rin no longer hid her long hair and Souta had changed a little in appearance so the two of them didn't recognize each other at first. Rin didn't like boys except for Souta so when she reunited with him and didn't know that it was the same boy she had been friends with she gave him a hard time. Rin eventually realized that the boy was the same Souta she had been friends with. This changed Rin's personality. She acted less like a tomboy and more like someone who realized they had a crush.

Despite Rin liking Souta more than ever before things got harder instead of easier. Souta had become very popular and over a dozen girls had a crush on him. Rin was too embarrassed about her feelings and too worried about the competition to ever tell Souta how she truly felt about him.

Several years later Rin had finished her second year of college. She hadn't seen Souta in two years although she texted him a few times a month. She thought that she could move on from him even though she secretly still had a crush on him.

One day Rin was trying to get some soda at the grocery store. She was wearing a purple dress. A soda can fell on her foot. She asked, "How did that happen?" She looked around and saw that a clumsy man accidentally made twelve cans of soda fall on the floor. There was soda all over the floor. Rin's shoes and socks were in bad condition thanks to the soda stains. She angrily asked, "What happened?"

The man nervously laughed. He was wearing a white suit and a red tie. He answered, "I'm sorry. I was just trying to get a twelve pack of soda, but I accidentally made a big mess."

Rin folded her arms and said, "I've only known one person who's made that mistake more than once. He's a good friend of mine."

Souta replied, "I have a friend that used to get mad at me about it. She's a cool friend."

Rin was starting to realize what was going on. She asked, "Are you Souta?"

Souta answered, "Yes. Are you someone I know?"

Rin said, "I'm Rin. I didn't recognize you, because I've hardly ever seen you dress up so nice before."

Souta replied, "I didn't recognize you either."

Rin said, "Why? I look the same as I did two years ago."

Souta responded, "You look a lot different. You're a lot prettier now."

Rin angrily asked, "Are you implying that I used to not look so good?"

Souta nervously said, "You looked cute back then, but now you're beautiful."

Rin blushed and replied, "Thank you."

Souta could sense that Rin was happy. He said, "I'm glad you're not mad anymore. We haven't hanged out in person in a long time. We should catch up."

Rin replied, "Um, okay. When?"

Souta said, "Tonight. Can you meet me at the fast food place across the block?"

Rin replied, "Okay."

Souta said, "I need to get back to my job soon so I better hurry."

One of the employees said, "Hold on there you sneaky punk. Your soda accident ruined the floor. Go clean it up."

Souta replied, "I'm sorry about that, but I need to get to my job quickly. My boss already has a lot of problems with me."

The employee responded, "Anybody who works with you has earned my sympathy. Clean up the floor right now."

Rin said, "I'll clean up the floor for him."

Souta replied, "You can't do that. That's a bigger favor than I'm willing to ever assign to somebody."

Rin said, "But you need to get to work and I don't have any important responsibilities to do today."

Souta replied, "Thank you Rin. You're the best." Souta kissed Rin on the cheek and walked out.

After Rin spent an hour cleaning up the floor she went home and called Kate. Kate was a woman who was the same age as Rin. The two of them met up in college and became friends. Rin said, "This day has turned crazy for me."

Kate asked, "What happened?"

Rin answered, "I saw Souta as the grocery store. I can't believe that happened. I've spent two years trying to forget about him."

Kate asked, "But haven't you two remained friends?"

Rin said, "Yes, but I don't wanna see him in person."

Kate replied, "I'm sure that you like seeing him."

Rin said, "I guess I enjoy seeing him, but it's too embarrassing."

Kate asked, "Do you still have feelings for him?"

Rin stubbornly said, "No." Kate rolled her eyes, but Rin couldn't see that since she wasn't in the same room. Rin said, "I've never had a crush on Souta. He's just a friend."

Kate replied, "Give me a break."

Rin jokingly said, "I think that our season long break from college is enough of a break."

Kate replied, "Don't try to change the subject. From the way you've talked about Souta it was obvious that you liked him. You claimed you got over it and I trusted you enough to believe it, but now I know that you still have a crush on him."

Rin said, "That's totally wrong. Souta did ask me to go to a restaurant with him tonight, but it's just a chance for us to catch up so don't accuse me of having a crush on him."

Kate replied, "You claim that you wanna avoid Souta, but you agreed to go somewhere with him tonight. You must have a big crush on him."

Rin said, "No!"

Kate asked, "Do you wanna meet up and talk about it some more?"

Rin answered, "I'm sorry, but I need to get changed. My outfit looks like a mess, because I had to spend an hour cleaning up a mess that he made at the grocery store."

Kate said, "You're feelings for him are painfully obvious."

Rin replied, "I don't like Souta." Rin hanged up the phone and whispered, "I love Souta."

A few hours later Rin showed up at the restaurant. She wore a green dress and blue shoes. A short time later Souta arrived and was still wearing the suit that he had on earlier.

Souta said, "You didn't have to wear a different dress.'

Rin replied, "The dress I was wearing earlier suffered the wrath of a hundred soda stains."

Souta nervously said, "I'm sorry that you had to deal with that."

Rin asked, "How did things go with your boss?"

Souta answered, "I got to work early thanks to you. The boss seemed to be happy with me which is a pretty rare event."

A waiter came by and asked, "Are you ready to order?"

Souta answered, "Yeah dude. I want some chicken and chips that didn't expire that long ago."

The waiter asked, "And what does your girlfriend want?" Rin blushed with embarrassment.

Souta said, "I've always been great at guessing what she wants to eat." He looked at her and asked, "Do you want some chicken?" Rin nodded.

The waiter said, "Okay."

After the waiter walked away Rin asked, "Didn't that waiter seem judgemental?"

Souta said, "He seemed like a normal waiter."

Rin replied, "But he called me your girlfriend. Waiters shouldn't make those type of assumptions."

Souta asked, "Are you embarrassed?"

Rin answered, "Of course I am. I've spent two years hiding from you so I could hide my feelings, but your soda antics and that judgemental waiter ruined everything."

Souta asked, "You've been hiding from me? I thought you were just busy."

Rin realized that she had just told Souta a lot more than she wanted to. She sighed and said, "I've had a lot of awkward emotions when it came to you. I was too shy to be around you anymore."

Souta replied, "Please don't hide anymore Rin. I like you and I wanna see you."

Rin said, "I admit that I've missed not being around you. My time with you led to some of my best childhood memories."

Souta held Rin's hand and asked, "Do you agree to stop hiding from me?"

Rin answered, "Yes."

Souta replied, "I'm usually free on Friday nights. We should meet up next Friday."

Rin said, "Okay." Rin noticed that Souta was staring at her face and hair. She asked, "Do I look okay?"

Souta answered, "I'm sorry for looking too long, but you're gorgeous."

Rin blushed and said, "You're being too sweet."

A woman customer walked by and saw Rin and Souta. She said, "You two are such a cute looking couple."

Rin blushed again and asked, "Why is everybody assuming what our relationship is?"

Souta asked, "Well, what are we?"

Rin asked, "What do you mean?"

Souta said, "We're a girl and guy at a restaurant together who have been talking about their feelings."

Rin asked, "Are you trying to make this seem like a date?"

Souta answered, "I thought it was a date."

Rin screamed, "What?!"

Souta nervously said, "I'm sorry if you thought this was just a friendship thing."

Rin replied, "We've been friends for years. Why would I think this is a date?"

Souta said, "Because I've never asked you out to a place before. I thought me complimenting your looks and kissing you on the cheek gave away how I felt."

Rin nervously asked, "You have a crush on me?"

Souta said, "Yeah."

Rin asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Souta said, "No offense, but you didn't tell me that you've had a crush on me for like ten years?"

Rin asked, "How did you find out about it?"

Souta said, "Kate texted me about it."

Rin screamed, "Kate!"

Souta said, "If you don't want this to be a date I can shut up about it."

Rin replied, "No. To be honest I do want to date you. I guess Kate did what she had to do. Otherwise it might of taken me years to admit my feelings."

Souta asked, "So everything's okay?"

Rin smiled and said, "Yes."

Rin and Souta talked about what they had dealt with during the past two years. Afterwards they ate their dinner.

A half hour later Rin said, "I can pay for dinner."

Souta replied, "I'm the on who should pay, because of all that soda cleaning stuff that you had to deal with."

Souta walked up to one of the employees and started paying. He accidentally knocked the cash register to the ground.

A male customer asked, "Who's that clumsy fool?"

Rin smiled and said, "He's my boyfriend."

Rin and Souta walked out of the restaurant. Rin said, "That was the best night that I've had in years. You're awesome."

Souta replied, "I feel the same way. Will you go out with me next Friday night?"

Rin said, "Yes."

Souta replied, "I like you a lot."

Rin responded, "I like you more than any guy that I've ever met." Rin and Souta gave each other a goodnight hug. Rin started prancing home while feeling like the happiest woman in the world.


End file.
